Need for Speed Most Wanted : Pokemon Edition
by Ash the Aura Guardian
Summary: What if the characters of Pokemon were in the world of NFS? This is what would've hapened! AAML. Other pairings may come. Crime category chosen because illegal racing is a crime...released as an event story because HeartGold and SoulSilver came to be...
1. The New Racer: Ash Ketchum

**Hey, folks! It's me, Ash the Aura Guardian. I thought that a blend of two of my favorite things, NFS Most Wanted and Pokemon would be amazing. This fic actually came up as a gift for all of you, because of the coming of HeartGold and SoulSilver. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Pokemon or the NFS series. I DO, however, own an M3 GTR, so do not speak smart or I'll run you over. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Need for Speed Most Wanted : Pokemon Edition**_

Ash Ketchum pulled up in his white and red BMW M3 GTR. When he stopped his car, Rudy ran up to it.

"How's that clunker running?" he asked, at which he started laughing. Ash swatted him aside like a fly. Rudy looked like he would love to punch a hole in the next guy he saw. Then Ash focused his attention on the car beside him. Paul was leaning on the matte black Mustang. Then Gary Oak, the one who owned the car, also Blacklist No. 15, shot Ash a death glare which was returned tenfold. Misty then came between them.

"Okay boys, papers." Misty said, after which she snatched Gary's Pink slip, who was keeping it away from her.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Ash, give me your Pink slip." Misty said, to which Ash replied with a "Whatever" and tossed the slip towards her. Then Brock got off his Pontiac GTO and ran towards Ash.

"Listen up, Ash. Gary's got a lot of power under the hood. Let him shift first. Then, you go for he kill."

"Thanks pal. I'll keep that in mind' Ash said. Brock smiled, got off the window sill of Ash's car and ran towards his own.

"Ash, keep what Brock's advice in your mind, and don't worry about winning. I've seen your car in action. You'll nail 'im easy." Misty reassuringly said, at which Ash replied with a "Thanks babe. I needed that"

"Hey, Ash! First I'm gonna take your ride, then I'm gonna take your girl! Get ready for that!" Gary shouted, jealous. Misty shot Gary a glare, angry at Gary considering her an object to be won. Then she smiled at Ash, said a quick "Go get him, tiger." Then Misty got between the both of them to give the signal to start the race…

(Flashback)

6 days ago…entering Rockport City…

Ash rolled into Rockport in his M3 GTR. He sped towards the town square. On the way, he saw a hot girl inside a blue RX8, which had bubble patterns on it. The girl was a red head, with aquamarine eyes and nice features. She looked towards him and mouthed, "Nice ride." To which Ash replied by mouthing a quick "Thanks". Misty then stopped her car near Ash, so as to talk.

"Hey, haven't seen you around these parts." Misty stated.

"I'm new around here" Ash replied.

"Well, watch your back around here. There's every type of racer around here, who will even rip your ride apart to win." Misty warned. The look in Misty's eyes told him to take this advice seriously.

"Sure will. Thanks for the advice. So…see you around." Ash said, and he started his car's engine. Leave it to his car to get the girls.

"Wait, Ash!" Misty suddenly said, hastily writing something on a piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything. Then she pulled up and drove away. But as soon as Ash was about to do the same, a police corvette came up and stopped in front of his ride. This one was a bit different, though. Instead of being silver, it was black and white. Then someone got off from the car. He was quite handsome-looking. He had blackish brown hair and eyes of the same color. He donned a brown coat. From the other door of the vehicle came an officer Jenny. Then they both came slowly towards his car, as the man leaned on his window sill and the officer Jenny stood at a distance. The man was the first one to open his mouth.

"Well, well, look who's here. You picked the wrong road to run on, bub. The man said with a grin plastered on his face. He showed him his badge. Now it was Ash's turn to smile.

"Hmmm…Sergeant 'Looker'! What an interesting name! My pleasure to meet you!" a grinning Ash said. For a moment, Looker frowned a little. Then he broke into another smile and said, "That's a codename, kid. You'd never understand.. By the way, your car isn't bad, either. Gauges, shifter, wheel…is this all for show, or is there something I should know about?" Looker asked, to which the Jenny replied with, "Why not take a peek…under the hood?" she asked. Ash immediately became conscious.

"What do you want to do? Tell me!" Ash demanded. Looker grinned slightly.

"Well… nothing much. We're gonna take your car, tear it apart…and see if it's street legal." He said. Then he turned to the Jenny. "I mean, what are the odds that it isn't? Kindly order the wrecker." He said. The Jenny broke into a grin.

"Looks like your street racing days are over, hotshot. Should we arrange a cycle for your return journey?" she asked. Ash's knuckles became white. This was a gift from his dad, who had long died! He wasn't going to agree so quickly.

"You can't take it from me! You would have to do so over my dead body!" Ash stated, with defiance dripping from every word. Looker was slightly surprised. No one was so attached to their car. There must be some side story to it. He'd get to that later. Right now, he had to get the kid out of the car.

"Look, kid. If you don't get off now, I really will kill you." he said as he opened the door… He thought now he would get off, but the boy started hugging the steering wheel.

"I don't ca…" Ash started, but the radio with the Jenny uttered something.

"Attention, control division. Units are in a high speed pursuit of multiple vehicles aggressively evading custody. Units in the area directed to clear and head up to provide cover." The radio uttered. The Jenny pointed a finger at Ash in a furious manner and ran to the car. Looker had a tired look on his face. He then slammed the door of Ash's car shut and said, "You got away this time, punk. Next time, you won't be so lucky. As you escaped, let me reward you with a little secret. Racing in Rockport is finished. I've got a beautiful little surprise that's going to tear you guys apart bit by bit." Then He took the keys to the corvette and stared at them. Then he placed them on the side of the car and made a deep scratch on it. "Nice pinstripe." He commented, a he ran off to his car.

"You wanker!" Ash shouted, as Cross drove of. He snarled as he drove off to the other side. As he drove, he thought of what Looker meant…

4 days ago…cruising the streets…looking for a race…

Ash was driving around, looking for some action when he passed a yellow supra with a weird vinyl. The guy caught up to him. He had yellow hair and wore rich clothes. He then rolled down his car's windows and first pointed at Ash, mouthed 'You' then pointed at himself, mouthed 'Me' and then pointed at the street. Then Ash understood. He wanted a race. If the guy wanted one so badly, he would get one. They then took their positions.

They counted till three and then they simultaneously slammed the gas. Ash left the other guy behind in a flash. Then he used a little nitrous for extra effect. Then as he was rocketing around he slammed into a lamp post and blew it off. Then he effectively ran through the square and went through the tunnel without much incident. The as he reached the first turn he knocked a few boxes down while taking it. He then rocketed around from the area and after some time knocked over a lamp post. Then he smoothly passed the district to the clear road and as he went by the next turn, he narrowly missed a sign board. Then he Went through a sequence of turns and then through a toll booth. Then came a very sharp turn which he easily took using the brakes and then he quickly accelerated. Then came a few turns, through which he narrowly avoided a taxi. Then he took the last turn of the race, and rocketed straight through the finish line. Then he took the ten grand.

After the race, Ash followed the Supra, which led to a gang. He dodged Rudy's car, which was about to hit his.

"Watch out, you blind wanker!" Ash screamed out. Then the dude went towards a guy with brown hair. He wore grey shirt and pants He had a matte black Mustang with flame designs. He went towards the one with the Supra, who was freaked out.

"Rudy, what did I tell you?" asked Gary.. He looked pretty worked up. Then he thought about what the guy said. So, the name of the one with the Supra was Rudy.

"Gary, he shadowed me. I couldn't…" he started but was interrupted by a sharp "Shut up" from 'Gary'. Then he looked towards Ash.

" Another bolt-on wonder boy wanting to get smoked?" Gary asked with a frown, to which Ash replied with a simple "No, actually I came to smoke you. Up for it?" asked Ash. Everyone was surprised. No one had ever talked to Gary like that. If it was possible, Gary's frown went deeper. He said "Well, I have a better idea? Why don't we peel the parts right away and save you the grief?" Ash looked at him in a harsh way and was about to say something a voice said, "Bolts on or not, that ride is hot." Everyone looked at the source. It was Misty. She had her hair up in a side ponytail and a red top just hiding her breasts. She was wearing hip-hugging denim shorts and black boots. She had cream colored skin. Leaning on her car, she looked like a modern day goddess. She slowly made her way towards Ash's BMW, shaking her hips as she did so. Gary signaled the guy beside him to do what he was doing, staring at Misty. The guy had purple hair and pale skin. He had a purple jacket with blue trimmings and purple trousers.. Then Ash smiled at her, and then she looked towards the gang and said, "Faster than anything here." At this Gary chuckled and said, "You obviously don't know your cars, sweetheart" and Ash thought bitterly, _"While you don't know yours." _

"I know your ride doesn't stand a chance." Misty challenged, at which Gary lightly chuckled.

"My 60-footer, quarter mile…" Gary was saying, while Ash shouted out, "Get your eyes checked!"

To which Gary replied with a "Punk" and then asked "oh, where were we? Oh yeah! Whatever you throw on the table smokes anything…including this pump gas kit car." Gary stated, with a grin. Ash was enraged.

"Well, you're one to talk big! Where's your punk money then, hair brain?" Ash demanded, to which Gary shot him a glare which was, of course, returned. "Five grand! Five grand says my boy will smoke you, you clown!" Ash looked at him furiously. Here Misty interjected. "What's your boy have to do with this?" This made Gary furious.

"I ain't racin' this nobody. And I ain't taking orders from some chick who just…rolled onto the scene."

"Don't forget me!" Ash shouted. Gary did not pay him any attention. Then Rudy stepped up to Gary. Then he got all of his accent and swagger together to make a weird blend which he called 'cool'.

"Yeah. This is the Number 15 guy on the Blacklist. You've got to earn a lot of rep to run with him." At this, Ash was amused. By the swagger that Gary displayed, he thought he must be at least number 4. But he was at the bottom!

"So! You're on the bottom of the Blacklist! Big achievement!" Ash shouted out, and this finally got to Gary. He said, "Okay then let's do it! Paul!" He shouted, while he snapped his fingers.

"I got'im" The guy beside Gary said, displaying a weird smile. Then Misty got an even better idea and raised the stakes. "Why don't we make it…ten grand?" she questioned, on which Gary said, "Oh, you wanna amp this up? Let's do it right. Then he took out his cell and called someone. Then he spoke, "Hey, gimme the police. There's a couple of guys around here who are about to street race in the shipyards…you better cal the cops right away, maybe an ambulance, too." Then he cut the phone and signaled for the racers to drive away. Then Misty went to Ash and said, "Go and hunt 'im down, Ash." He was about to ask her why she cared but she drove away as fast as she could, right at that moment. What Ash didn't know was that the people just hid their cars and hid behind stuff to see their entries. Toru simply parked his car a little way, but Ash pulled his car back a little and surprised and awed the others as he drifted onto the track and then the race started…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, hope you liked it. I'm going to make a full retake of the game with Pokemon taken along for the spin.**

**Next time…**

"_**Well, yo0u smoked Gary's goon, nicely." Misty said in middle of laughs, while they both sipped on some soda at the nearby café.**_.

"_**Yup! You should've seen Gary's face! Their expressions were as rotten as their brains!" Ash said, laughing uncontrollably, remembering Paul's expression when he lost and Gary's expression when he found out about it.**_

"_**Ummm…Misty? I want to say something to you." Ash said, becoming nervous all of a sudden. He then looked at her in the eyes and found his courage. "Since the day I've met you, I've loved you. But today only was I able to confess…Misty, I love you with my heart. would you take me as your Boy Friend?" Ash asked, and saw Misty in tears. "What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked her. The first thing that crossed his mind was that, "Oh, no! She doesn't want me!" But Ash hugged her anyway, asking what happened. What Misty said made Ash reach the heights of his happiness.**_

"_**Ash…" Misty started, "I love you too, and yes, I would be honored to be your Girl Friend.**_

**Well, Liked it? Hate it? Please review, and once again, congrats on the coming of HeartGold and SoulSilver!**

**Ash the Aura Guardian**


	2. A New Girlfriend and Friend

**Well, this is the second chapter of the series. Read and Review! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_**Need For Speed Most Wanted : Pokemon Edition**_

_Last time,_

_. Then Misty went to Ash and said, "Go and hunt 'im down, Ash." He was about to ask her why she cared but she drove away as fast as she could, right at that moment. What Ash didn't know was that the people just hid their cars and hid behind stuff to see their entries. Toru simply parked his car a little way, but Ash pulled his car back a little and surprised and awed the others as he drifted onto the track and then the race started_

_The story continues …_

Both the cars roared into life after the signal was given. Ash's GTR left Paul's SLR behind in a jiffy. Then Ash slammed through two gates which were blocking the way and raced away towards the main street. There, two cops spotted the two racers. One of them declared that they were heading this way. Ash slammed into the vehicle and used NOS to boost the speed of his car. The other police vehicle officiated the race as 'Code 3". As Ash raced out of the posh highway stretch, he swerved his car towards the left and slammed a police car which came in front of him. Ash then reached a road with a divider. Then he got slammed into the side by a police car. He used NOS to propel himself out of it's grasp. By then, Paul had taken the opportunity to jet his car away from Ash. The problem was that there were two more police cars in front of his. As Ash swerved towards a turn and Paul got free, Ash slammed the boot of Paul's car, turned it around and drove like a jet towards the tunnel. He then crossed the finish line easily.

When Gary came out of his Mustang, his eyes were literally popping out. His expression looked quite funny. It made Misty and Ash laugh so hard that they could've died. Just then, Paul came up. He was disgusted at losing and scared because of Gary's temper all at the same time. He looked funny enough to increase Ash's and Misty's laughter by tenfold. Both Gary and Paul glared at them. Hard. Then Ash stopped his laughter just for a moment.

"Okay, you guys. Hand over the money." He demanded. Knowing that giving the money was a rule, Gary grudgingly handed over the dollar bills, grumbling how non-blacklist racers were pathetic but he did not leave it at that.

"You just got lucky, punk. One of these days, you're going down..." Gary grunted. Ash just smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll se about that." Ash chided. Gary frowned even more deeply.

To make Gary even angrier, he started counting the money. To a racer, the money that he gave being counted right in front of his nose is one of the worst insults you can come up with. Then Ash and Misty drove away, laughing at Gary, who was shaking Paul by the collar of his jacket. Then he pushed him away and told them to get inside their cars.

"I have to keep an eye on that kid. He could prove to be a dangerous element." Then he got into his car, started the engine, gave them the signal and then they all drove away. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty went to the nearest café…

"Well, you smoked Gary's goon, nicely." Misty said in middle of laughs, while they both sipped on some soda at the nearby café..

"Yup! You should've seen Gary's face! Their expressions were as rotten as their brains!" Ash said, laughing uncontrollably, remembering Paul's expression when he lost and Gary's expression when he found out about it.

"Ummm…Misty? I want to say something to you." Ash said, becoming nervous all of a sudden. He then looked at her in the eyes and found his courage. "Since the day I've met you, I've loved you. But today only was I able to confess…Misty, I love you with my heart. would you take me as your Boy Friend?" Ash asked, and saw Misty in tears. "What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked her. The first thing that crossed his mind was that, "Oh, no! She doesn't want me!" But Ash hugged her anyway, asking what happened. What Misty said made Ash reach the heights of his happiness.

"Ash…" Misty started, "I love you too, and yes, I would be honored to be your Girl Friend.

Then they both leaned in closer and shared their first kiss. It was passionate and deep. They finished their sodas and talked for some time. Then Ash paid for their sodas and they came out of the café and went their separate ways.

2 days ago…building reputation…winning races…

Ash parked his car between two cars. One was a black RX8 while one was a yellow Nissan 240 SX. That was when a red and black colored Pontiac GTO stopped between his car and the guy had tanned skin, squinty eyes, brown hair and a lopsided grin on his face. He rolled down his car's windows. So did Ash. At that moment, Brock broke the silence.

"Heh. Just look at what the underground let loose! Let's see how good you can do in the daylight. By the way, the name's Brock." Brock said. Ash, who was tense because of the upcoming race with Gary, got annoyed by Brock's words. That is why he had to reply.

"The name's Ash. By the way, I'll prove to be better than you squinty." Ash said, flashing a grin himself. Brock was surprised that Ash replied. _"Hmm, I might just start liking this kid."_ Brock thought. Then the racers started their engines.

As soon as Ash saw the racers, he knew that he'd have to slam the gas. That was EXACTLY what he did. Then he used NOS as a little booster rocket. He loved racing in the financial district. It was so…beautiful. He raced around and a turn. He then started to show of while driving by giving drift shows and power slides. That is why the Nissan and  
RX8 were able to catch up with him. Ash saw those two coming. They wanted to smash hi in between themselves. Well, he'd make them work for it. He twisted around the road and always made complex turns to shake them off. No such luck. Then he thought that smashing into the bus stop would be a good idea. He hit it at the weak spot so he avoided much damage, but the other two cars were badly hit. And Brock? He kept a safe distance and kept himself safe. The cars still pursued Ash. When he went into the tunnel, he wove in and out of the traffic. The other two cars kept getting hit and damaged. After that, he had finally tired out, and the cars finally caught. They went a little left and right respectively, to get a running start. Then they attacked. He made the other two think that this was the best Ash could do to protect himself. Then, at the last moment, he used NOS and slammed the gas to flash away from the area. Those two cars hit each other and made a pile. Then Brock, who could not avoid those cars because of his current speed, did the only thing he could. He smashed into them at top speed. The cars flew apart a few meters and he got a clear way. Then Ash reached the stone walking area. After that, Brock finally zoomed at level with Ash. They raced neck-to-neck for a little while. It was after the next turn that Ash displayed the true power of the car. He waved Brock good bye and slammed the accelerator. He easily overtook Brock and then went through the finish line like a rocket. There, Ash stopped his car. Brock stopped his car by the side of Ash's.

"Good run, Ash. I really love your style." Brock said. His friendly and warm tone is what made Ash open up to him.

"Same here. You almost caught up to me. No one has been able to do that in a long time. Then he looked at Brock's car clearly for the first time and what he saw made him feel excited.

"Is that the limited edition Pontiac GTO Solstice? No wonder you caught up with me!" Ash said. Brock felt happy that someone finally noticed it.

"The very same. Cost a bomb, but is really worth it's money." He said, stroking the car's steering. Then he looked at Ash's car and he got the shock of his life seeing the car of his dreams right in front of his eyes.

"I…is that…the M3 GTR?" he asked. Ash patted his steering and smiled.

"The very same." He said. Then Ash and Brock and Ash sat there and chatted for a little while, during which they exchanged their cell phone numbers. Then Brock realized that he really had to go.

"Well, bye Ash. See you around." He said.

"Bye to you too. Hope to see you around myself." Ash said. After that, Brock drove off. Right at that moment, Gary's car stopped in front of his.

"Why does this always happen?" Ash asked himself, after which he came out of his car. Both came face to face.

"How are you, punk? What's up?" Gary asked. Ash looked at him, and smirked.

"Answer number 1, better than you or your crew of idiots. Second answer, my car's winning streak and your ego." He replied. This remark hit Gary like a slap. He started frowning.

"We'll see who ends up laughing after I'm sitting in that car." He said. Instead of the anger he expected, there came confusion.

"In my ride? How's that po…" Ash was interrupted by Gary's grin.

"Let me tell you, punk. People who want to challenge Blacklist racers have to put their car on the line. That's why most people aren't stupid enough to do it." He explained. Ash started having second thoughts about it. Should he race Gary or just pull out of this race? After all, his ride was important to him.

"Well, whatever. See you around, loser. Kiss that ride goodbye, punk. By tomorrow, it'll have someone else to drive it." After that, Gary drove away.

Ash did not have a clue of what was happening, but he did know one thing. He was going to consult Misty and Brock on this matter.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, now our hero has started having second thoughts about the race because of the startling prospect of putting his car on the line. Will he race Gary? (We all know the answer.) **

_**Next Time,**_

"_**So, what do you think I should do?" Ash asked them, after the discussion between his two friends had ended.**_

"_**Ash, it's your choice, but…" Misty started,**_

"_**But we think you should take this chance." Brock said.**_

"_**After all, we HAVE seen your car in action, and it will smoke Gary like toast." Misty remarked,**_

"_**And besides, you'll have us with you through good and bad." Brock said. At this moment, Ash realized that this was the best group of friends he had ever made. The others never trusted him and would leave him alone, but these friends would help him till the end, this was sure.**_

"_**Thanks for your advice, guys. I have decided to race." Ash said.**_

"_**Now that's the Ash I know. Misty said. After this, Brock and Misty headed back to their respective places and Ash was left alone in his mansion…again.**_

**Well, tell me what you think about this chapter. R&R!**

_**Ash the Aura Guardian **_


End file.
